in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: A New Angle for the Angler
Plot Captain Blowhole and Payton have formed an alliance to attack a native island for its treasures. It is up to the gang to stop the attack, with the help of Captain Snap Jaws. However, this time, Captain Snap Jaws's loyalty to the gang might be divided, as the villains attempt to persuade her to become a villain again and join them in their scheme. What will Captain Snap Jaws' decision eventually be? Cast * Captain Snap Jaws * Captain Blowhole * Payton Piranha * Chief Eaflea (NEW!) * The Gemstones * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Starry * Blowy Story The story begins with the gemstones, who are going to revisit Gemstonia as planned for Diana Diamond's parents' royal anniversary. * Diana Diamond: 'Alright everyone, do we have our gifts ready? * '''Red Ruby: '''My gift's gonna be a blast! * '''Gary Garnet: '''I'm sure my gift's a lot better than his. * '''Red Ruby: '''I heard that! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Joke's on you, that was meant for you to hear. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Alright, it's about time we return to see good ol' Gemstonia! * '''Emma Emerald: '''Not so fast. ''Emma Emerald points to Red Ruby and Gary Garnet fighting each other. * 'Red Ruby: '''You think you make better gifts than me? I'd like to see them! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Okay, but first, have a look at your own gift again! I'm pretty sure it's nothing but gunpowder and dirty soot. ''Gary Garnet pulls the ribbons on Red Ruby's gift, and an explosion occurs, splattering confetti all over Red Ruby. * 'Gary Garnet: '''I stand corrected. * '''Red Ruby: '''Grrr!!! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Well, it was only that one gift. I'm pretty sure nothing will go wrong with that. Toby, cut us open a portal to Gemstonia! * '''Toby Topaz: '''Certainly! ''*reaches for his pockets for his pair of dimensional scissors* ''The dimensional scissors! Where are they? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''I think we have the answer to your question, Toby. ''Sean Sapphire runs to the possessor of Toby Topaz's dimensional scissors, which is revealed to be a piranha. He pulls the dimensional scissors out of the piranha's jaws, and returns them to Toby Topaz. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''There you go. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Phew, close one! * '???: 'Are you sure? ''A school of piranhas shows up in front of the gemstones. Payton Piranha steps out from the school of piranhas. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Payton? * '''Payton: '''Who did you expect? Johnny McSplat? * '''Piranha Soldier #24: '*''laughing at the joke, but stops when Payton stares at him*'' * 'Gary Garnet: '''That was dumb. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Prepare for battle, Payton! * '''Red Ruby: '''Whatever, now get out of here, you dumb one-eyed fish! No one invited you here! * '''Payton Piranha: '''I don't need any invitations! I invited myself! * '''Piranha Soldier #16: '''Yeah, what he said! * '''Payton Piranha: '''Now get ready for a piranha frenzy! * '''Diana Diamond: '''And get ready for a gemstone frenzy! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Let's get the fight started! * '''Red Ruby: '''This is about to get explosive...for you! ''Red Ruby throws dynamite sticks at Payton Piranha's piranha army. '' * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Take that! * '''Payton: '''Aagh! Piranhas, attack those troublesome gems! ''The piranhas charge towards the gemstones, and use their super powerful teeth to bite them. Their teeth are strong enough to hurt the gemstones. * 'Red Ruby: '''Ouch! Hey, stop that! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Get your filthy teeth away from our gemstone-esque bodies! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Get off! ''Sean Sapphire concentrates his water powers before casting huge waves that wash the piranhas away from the gemstones. Amelia Amethyst creates a forcefield to prevent the gemstones from being washed away too. '' * '''Sean Sapphire: '''You'd better "wash" out, Payton, because your piranha soldiers are going down as we speak! * '''Payton: '''We'll see about that, water rock! ''Payton's piranha army is being washed away by the waves, but Payton and a few piranhas manage to survive the attack. * 'Payton: '''Seriously? Only 3 soldiers survived!? * '''Piranha Soldier #2: '''Sorry Cap. * '''Payton: '''Why do I get the most useless minions? Why can't I get Miss Bloomina's minions for a change? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Because you're a pathetic excuse for a pirate captain! ''Meanwhile, Captain Blowhole and his army of electric dolphins are in the midst of searching for an ally, as Captain Blowhole has discovered valuable pieces of treasure. * '''Captain Blowhole: ''*reading a book on treasures* These seals of the six plant tribe used to be the main weapon to take down an octopus monster, named Tentacle. According to my research, I believe only the Peakea tribe is still standing in the island these seals are in. Those old peas won't need those seals now that that octopus monster is gone for good, but once I get my fins on those seals, I'll be rich! Now if I can get the right ally to help me...huh? ''Captain Blowhole notices the battle between Payton Piranha and the gemstones. * Captain Blowhole: 'That must be the captain of the piranhas, Payton Piranha! He might be the ideal type of ally I'm looking for, since he's a pirate too! I'll have to do him a favor if it means getting his help. Electric dolphins, charge! ''The electric dolphins charge into battle, drawing their swords. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Yikes! * '''Diana Diamond: '''What's going on? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Oh, this isn't good. The electric dolphins have joined the battle! * '''Payton: '''What? I guess we have new allies. * '''Piranha Soldier #2: '''What do we do? * '''Payton: '''With these new allies on our side, we can surely defeat those gemstones for good. Piranha soldiers, attack those gems! ''The remaining piranha soldiers, with newly found confidence, charge towards the gemstones, attacking them with their sharp teeth. The electric dolphins fire electric water streams at the gemstones, electrifying and weakening them. The gemstones find themselves overpowered by both villains and their armies, but they are not ready to give up just yet. * 'Diana Diamond: '''Well, there's only one way we can stop those two! ''Diana Diamond takes out the rainbow orb, and calls out to the other gemstones. However, before they can transform into the Legendary Rainbow Gem, Captain Blowhole lunges into Diana Diamond and seizes the rainbow orb from her. * 'Diana Diamond: '''Hey, give that back! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Why should I listen to you? You're not a villain, and without this orb, you can't even call yourselves "heroes"! * '''Toby Topaz: '''We're doomed! * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Oh no! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Oh yes! ''The piranha soldiers and electric dolphins eventually manage to knock out the seven gemstones. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''It was a tough battle, but we did it! * '''Electric Dolphin #1: '''Ayyish! (Yay!) * '''Electric Dolphin #2: '''Osethish eakwish emstonesgish evernish toodsish aish ancechish ainstagish suish! (Those weak gemstones never stood a chance against us!) * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Yes, they don't. Your army surely needs more training, Payton. * '''Payton: '''Yeah. But it's not my fault that Dr. Zack gave me the weakest minions of all. Thanks for the help though. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''No problem. I was in the midst of searching for an ally to help me invade a native island for its treasures. Perhaps you'd like to lend a fin? * '''Payton: '''Well, you helped me here, so I guess it's only fair for me to help you back. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Great. ''*takes out his book of treasures* ''Now according to this book of treasures, it is said that the island of the Peakea tribe contains six valuable seals of ancient plant tribes. They were once used to defeat an octopus monster who had been constantly threatening that island. Apparently the seals mean no value to the Peakea tribe, but they help to protect the Peakeas. However, those seals are grand and are as valuable as all the gold in the world for us pirates. If you're keen to help, I'll split the loot among both of our crews. So what do you say? * '''Payton: '''I'm in! Let's go for those seals! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Good, then let's begin our invasion. Those old peas have no idea what's coming for them. ''Captain Blowhole and Payton Piranha leave with their armies, just before the gemstones recover. * 'Toby Topaz: '''What happened? * '''Diana Diamond: '''And why are we knocked out? * '''Red Ruby: '''And where are those two blasted sea creatures at? ''Sean Sapphire spots Captain Blowhole and Payton Piranha setting off from a distance. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''They're getting away! Wherever they're going next, it can't be good. * '''Diana Diamond: '''But we don't need to worry about them, let's head onto the royal anniversary in Gemstonia! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''You six go ahead. I'll get some allies to help stop those two villains. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Why? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''I know how pirates like Captain Blowhole and Payton think. If they are fleeing right after they defeated us, it can only mean one thing. Those two are up to something terrible! * '''Emma Emerald: '''Getting killed by those two would be worse than terrible. Are you sure about this? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''If there's an experienced pirate among us, it's me. Besides, I did say I'll get some allies to help me stop those two villains. Go, go ahead for your royal anniversary. You wouldn't want to disappoint your parents, Diana. * '''Diana Diamond: '''I don't wish to do that, but I'd be disappointed if you're hurt. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Yeah, all of us! * '''Emma Emerald: '''And besides, you're a core member of our team! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Don't you worry about me. I'll make sure those two will be taken care of by the time you return. After all, someone has to stay to make sure nothing wrong happens. I feel that it is my duty to lend my hands and hook. * '''Diana Diamond: ''*sighs* We understand, Sean. Go on, be on your way to stop those two villains. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Thank you. I will let you know everything that happened once you return. * '''Diana Diamond: '''If you say so. Toby, let's go to Gemstonia. * '''Toby Topaz: '*reluctantly takes out his pair of dimensional scissors* ''Okay... ''As Toby Topaz cuts open a portal, the gemstones except Sean Sapphire enter it. Sean Sapphire then proceeds to look for Captain Red Shell and his crew. He finds them by their ship at Echo Creek Pier. * Sean Sapphire: 'There you are, captain! I was looking all over for you and your crew! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I see. What happened? Is there a problem? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''It's Captain Blowhole and Payton! They attacked us and fled, and it looks like they're headed off to somewhere! ''Just then, Sean Sapphire hears the sounds of a ship sailing. He grabs a telescope and looks into it, only to discover that Captain Blowhole and Payton Piranha have already set sail for the Peakea island in another pirate ship, while laughing away. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''There they are! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Let me have a look. ''Captain Red Shell grabs his own telescope, and looks into it, managing to see Captain Blowhole and Payton Piranha leave in the pirate ship. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Hm... this can't be good. * '''Coconut Crab: '''What do we do captain? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We must set sail and stop them. I have a few ideas of where they could be headed, and none of them would lead to something good. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Really? What are they? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I observed the direction they've taken. They're either heading to the island of the Ocean Orb, or they could be heading towards the Peakea Island. In both cases, they could become very dangerous if they achieve their goals. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''That's why I came to ask for your help to stop them. The other gemstones are busy at a royal anniversary party in Gemstonia, but I'm here. Let's set sail and follow those two villains! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Let's do it. Coconut Crab, prepare our ship, we're going on a special mission. * '''Coconut Crab: '''Aye aye, captain! ''Coconut Crab prepares the ship to sail. Captain Red Shell's crew and Sean Sapphire then set sail on the ship, ready to stop Captain Blowhole and Payton Piranha. Meanwhile to the two villains, who have arrived at the Peakea island a few hours later. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''Here we are, Payton. This is the Peakea island I was talking about. Now we're just a few steps away from getting our fins on those seals! So, are you ready to raid? * '''Payton: '''Raiding is what we do best. Piranha army, get ready for raiding! * '''Piranha Soldiers: '''Ready! * '''Electric Dolphins: '''Eadyrish! (Ready!) * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Let's get raiding! ''On the Peakea island, a group of Peakeas have gathered outside having seen the ship approaching. The chief Peakea, Chief Eaflea, steps out to see what is happening. * '''Chief Eaflea: '''Hatwea siea appeninghea? (What is happening?) * '''Peakea #1: '''Onea eaidea, iefchea. (No idea, chief.) * '''Peakea #31: '''Aea antgiea hipsea siea tackingatea uroea slandiea! (A giant ship is attacking our island!) * '''Chief Eaflea: ''*to the villains* Ouyea wotea! Eavelea suea onealea roea seelea ouyea illwea gretreea tiea! (You two! Leave us alone or else you will regret it!) * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Can someone translate what that old hag is saying? * '''Payton Piranha: '''Hm... Let me try it. Uh... Hetea urplepea ineapplepea illwea ulerea tiea llaea! (The purple pineapple will rule it all!) ''The Peakeas look at Payton, confused, before they start laughing. * Payton: '''What? I'm pretty sure I told them that we're going to raid their town. Why are they laughing!? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Here, let me see what language they're speaking. ''*takes out a book on tribal languages* ''They're speaking the Peakea language! You must have said something else that made them laugh. * '''Peakea #24: '''Hattea aswea aea oodgea okejea! Elltea notheraea neoea! (That was a good joke! Tell another one!) * '''Captain Blowhole: ''*lends to Payton the book on tribal languages* Here, maybe you can think of something threatening to say. * '''Payton: '''Hm... let's see... *''reads the book* ''I've got it! *''clears throat* ''Ttentionaea, llaea foea ouyea oolishfea easpea! Ewea avehea omecea otea aidrea ouryea slandiea! Urrendersea, or ouyea illwea acefea ouryea oomdea! (Attention, all you foolish peas! We have come to raid your island! Surrender, or you will face your doom!) ''The Peakeas become angry and are prepared to defend their island. * 'Chief Eaflea: '''Ringbea tiea noea! Ewea reaea eadyrea orfea ouyea! (Bring it on! We are ready for you!) * '''Captain Blowhole: '''I'm not entirely sure what they said, but it sounds like they don't fear us. Well, we'll just have to make them fear us! Let's attack their island and get those seals! * '''Payton: '''Piranhas, attack! ''Suddenly, the Peakeas see dozens of hungry piranha soldiers and electric dolphins charge towards them. * 'Peakea #49: '''Iefchea, Iea maea caredsea...(Chief, I am scared.) * '''Chief Eaflea: '''Earfea otnea, ymea ellowfea eakeapea. Ewea illwea ercomeovea hosetea vileea illainsvea. (Fear not, my fellow Peakea. We will overcome those evil villains.) * '''Peakea #23: '''Hatwea odea ewea odea? (What do we do?) * '''Chief Eaflea: '''Ewea ustmea rivedea hemtea utoea foea histea slandiea! Orwardfea, eakeaspea! (We must drive them out of this island! Forward, Peakeas!) ''The Peakeas charge into battle, firing peas at the two armies. Captain Blowhole and Payton Piranha mercilessly fought back with their own armies, determined to get those seals. Meanwhile, back to Sean Sapphire and Captain Red Shell's crew... * 'Sean Sapphire: '''There's lots of loud noises. And it's coming from the island in front of our ship! Something is going on! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Captain Blowhole and Payton must have arrived first. We have to hurry. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''You're right. Now I wonder what's going on there. ''Sean Sapphire and Captain Red Shell's crew eventually arrive at the Peakea island. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''They're...attacking the Peakeas? Now I wonder what they're really after. Anyway, let's alight the ship and help the Peakeas out! ''*alights the ship* * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Guys, we have to stop Payton and Captain Blowhole! * '''Coconut Crab: '''Aye aye, captain! * '''Starry: '''We're ready for action! * '''Gary Guppy: '''This is gonna be CRAZY! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Let's go! ''Sean Sapphire attacks Captain Blowhole with his pirate hook. Captain Blowhole dodges instinctively, and turns around to notice the gang. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''Payton, it appears that we have more pests. ''*to Sean Sapphire and Captain Red Shell's crew* ''What are you fools doing here? Can't you let us attack in peace? * '''Starry: '''Can't you let these Peakeas live in peace? * '''Gary Guppy: '''What a CRAZY burn! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Captain Blowhole, Payton, stop attacking these Peakeas, or we will be forced to take measures against both of you and your armies. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''You can't tell us what to do! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''You can't talk to Captain Red Shell like that! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''So what? I can talk however I want, do whatever I want! I'm a villain myself, and you can't stop me! ''*draws sword* ''Now get out of the way or we'll be forced to drive you out of the way with those Peakeas! * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''draws sword* We're ready for battle. Guys, you know what to do. * '''Coconut Crab: '''Aye aye, captain. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Ready! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''We were never going to involve you fools until you stepped in to poke your long noses into our business! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''But not all of us have noses. * '''Starry: '''That's true. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Silence! Now is the time when you will be going down...in history! Get them, electric dolphins! ''Captain Blowhole orders some electric dolphins to step out and fight the gang with him. Payton orders the same to his piranhas. * 'Coconut Crab: '''There's danger up ahead, captain. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''It's time to fight. ''Captain Red Shell slashes several electric dolphins and piranha soldiers, defeating some of them with his sword. Gary Guppy throws bombs from a distance, taking out a few more with the explosions. The Peakeas also fire peas at the two armies from behind some bushes, taking out some of them as well. Captain Blowhole decides to fight Chief Eaflea himself. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''Alright, you silly pea with the tribal marks. Hand over those seals! * '''Chief Eaflea: '''Hatwea reaea ouyea alkingtea outabea, olphindea? (What are you talking about, dolphin?) * '???: 'Tiea ancea lyonea eanmea neoea hingtea, iefchea. Roubletea! (It can only mean one thing, chief. Trouble!) * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Who's there? ''Suddenly, someone subdues Captain Blowhole and knocks him into a tree. From the bushes appears Captain Snap Jaws. * 'Captain Snap Jaws: '''No one harms the Peakeas on my watch! * '''Chief Eaflea: '''Oodgea imingtea, Aptaincea Napsea Awsjea. Iea aswea outabea otea ebea illedkea ybea hattea olphindea! (Good timing, Captain Snap Jaws. I was about to be killed by that dolphin!) * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Iea nowkea hatwea ehea siea erehea orfea. Ouryea ealssea! (I know what he is here for. Your seals!) * '''Chief Eaflea: '''Ymea ealssea? (My seals?) ''Meanwhile, the gang notices Captain Snap Jaws with Chief Eaflea. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Isn't that...Captain Snap Jaws? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''She knows how to speak Peakea language? * '''Coconut Crab: '''Apparently, she does. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Glad to see you again, Captain Snap Jaws. I wasn't expecting to see you here, but it's a nice surprise. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''How did you know how to speak Peakea, Captain Snap Jaws? * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Oh well, remember that time after we electric sea creature captains were planning to dominate the world? After that, I decided to go somewhere to redeem myself for my actions, and this island happened to be near Captain Blowhole's base. I decided to form an alliance with the Peakeas and help them defend their island, in exchange of getting paid. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Woah, really? * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''It's true. ''When Captain Blowhole recovers from his hit, he is surprised to see Captain Snap Jaws too. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''Captain Snap Jaws? * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Captain Blowhole, of course I should've known you're responsible for threatening the Peakeas. I know what you're here for, so I suggest you to leave the island or you will face our wrath. Tell that to your piranha friend too. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''You telling us to leave? I'll have you know, we're just getting started! ''*draws his sword and points it at Captain Snap Jaws* ''Now get out of our way! * '''Payton: '''Who's this angler fish anyway? Whoever she is, I'm not going to let her get in the way in our plans! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''That's Captain Snap Jaws. She used to be my ally in my previous scheme with the other electric captains, until Captain Red Shell manipulated her to betray me. * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''He did not! It was my decision to stop working for you! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Oh, and you work for the Peakeas just to get paid, I heard? * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''That's not true! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''I think she's lying. What do you think, Payton? * '''Payton: '''She clearly said she's working in exchange of being paid. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Enough of this. Stop stalling, and fight us if you dare. *''points his sword at Blowhole & Payton* * 'Payton: '''Why you! ''Captain Red Shell and Payton Piranha fight for a while, until Captain Red Shell knocks Payton into a tree. * 'Payton: '''That was just luck! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''In that case, you won't be afraid to try again, right? * '''Payton: '''Well... Captain Blowhole, we have to stop them! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Certainly. Eat my sword, crustacean! ''Captain Blowhole swings his sword at Captain Red Shell, knocking him into a tree. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''That shall hold him. ''*turns to Captain Snap Jaws* ''It's your turn next, bigmouth! * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Bring it on! No sword can hold me back from doing my job! ''Captain Blowhole approaches to Captain Snap Jaws, ready to fight her. However, after thinking for a while, he suddenly puts back his sword. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''You know, I have a deal for you. You're right, we're after the seals, but if you become a villain again and join us, you will have your equal share of loot. Think about it, Snap Jaws. Those seals contain value worth tons of gold! Imagine how much you can make once you sell them for money. * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Really? This isn't a trick, is it? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Of course not. I was thinking of giving you another chance to redeem yourself. You can be a villain again, join me and my team, seize those seals and you'll be the richest angler fish on this planet! * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''That is a good offer, but I don't know... ''Sean Sapphire and Captain Red Shell's crew watch the conversation, and senses that something is wrong. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''This isn't good. Captain Blowhole is trying to get Captain Snap Jaws to join him? We have to do something before Captain Snap Jaws changes sides, and changes the battle outcome altogether! * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''quickly gets up again* Captain Snap Jaws, don't listen to Captain Blowhole! * '''Payton: '''Shut up! *''attacks Captain Red Shell* Captain Red Shell fights Payton again, and ends up knocking the piranha into a tree. * 'Payton: '''Agh... * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Captain Snap Jaws, don't listen to them. Remember, you have decided to not help Captain Blowhole anymore, and you had a good reason to do so. * '''Payton: '''You... *''Captain Red Shell knocks him into a tree again* ''Oh, come on! * '''Coconut Crab: '''Captain Snap Jaws, do not let Captain Blowhole trick you into working for him again. He just wants you to help him because he knows he'll be defeated if you don't join him. * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''You're right, but... * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Villainy is your destiny, Snap Jaws! Remember how much better you were when you were under an alliance with me and the other electric sea creature captains! Remember that Captain Red Shell only toys with your feelings, and so does his friends! Think about the benefits of becoming a villain again! You wouldn't want to leave your destiny unfulfilled, would you? * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''I...I...I...uh... * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Don't listen to him! He's the one toying with your feelings! We're your friends, and friendship is much more valuable than all the treasures in the world! ''Suddenly, Captain Snap Jaws' mind has an internal conflict. Her devil side is telling her to join Captain Blowhole and Payton and help them defeat the gang and the Peakeas, and eventually get her own share of reward. On the other hand, her angel side is telling her to continue fighting for the gang and the Peakeas, as they have been the closest to what she can consider friends and allies. This internal conflict is starting to get the better of her mind, as Captain Snap Jaws starts to get angry. * 'Captain Snap Jaws: '''Please stop fighting, all of you! I don't know how much more I can take! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Well, you can take much more loot once you join us to seize those seals! Join us and fulfill your destiny as a true villain, and you will be rich! * '''Gary Guppy: '''Don't listen to that CRAZY air-breather! * '''Payton: '''Don't listen to this foolish gang! They know nothing! * '''Starry: '''Those villains just want to use you! Don't join them. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Please, you were a good ally! Your contributions have been much appreciated by all of us! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Don't listen to them! Listen to me and Payton, we're your true allies here! * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Okay, that's it! I had it! If you're not gonna stop fighting, I'll have to make you stop! ALL OF YOU! ''Captain Snap Jaws bursts into full anger, as she grows into her monstrous form. She starts attacking the Peakea village, as well as anyone in her way. * 'Chief Eaflea: '''Aptaincea Napsea Awsjea, hatwea reaea ouyea ingdoea? (Captain Snap Jaws, what are you doing?) * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Iea adhea tiea ithwea ouyea danea ouryea henaniganssea! (I had it with you and your shenanigans!) ''Captain Snap Jaws blasts lightning at Chief Eaflea, zapping him unconscious, before continuing to attack the village. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''This isn't good. What have we done? * '''Gary Guppy: '''We turned her into a giant monster that is destroying the island village? * '''Starry: '''We have to do something! ''Captain Red Shell rushes to Captain Snap Jaws to try and calm her down. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Captain Snap Jaws, please calm down. You don't need to do this. * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''I'm sorry, but I must. And this is not for Captain Blowhole nor Payton Piranha. Your fight with them is annoying, and causing destruction to this village ought to put a damper to your fight and calm my fury. Have at you! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Well, I tried the friendly way. If you're not going to join us, we'll just have to destroy you! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Blowhole, wait! ''Captain Blowhole attempts to grow to a gigantic size. However, Captain Snap Jaws lunges into him before he has the chance, sending him crashing into a few Peakea village huts. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Yikes, that must have hurt. * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''This war over me is over! I shall end it once and for all! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''No, Captain Snap Jaws! You don't have to do this. * '''Gary Guppy: '''And you shouldn't, cause it's something terrible. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Not now, Gary. Captain Snap Jaws, attacking this village will not achieve what you want. If you're angry because of our fight, I'll make sure it stops. But do not destroy the village. You'll only make things worse. * '''Chief Eaflea: '''Iea avehea naea eaidea otea topsea erhea romfea tackingatea histea illagevea. Utbea Iea illwea eednea ouryea elphea. (I have an idea to stop her from attacking this village. But I will need your help.) * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Can someone translate what he's saying? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''He says he has an idea to stop her from attacking the village, but he needs our help. * '''Starry: '''You speak Peakea language too? That's new. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''And I thought things can't go weirder. * '''Chief Eaflea: '''Erehea siea ymea lanpea. Tiea ightmea urthea erhea, utbea hattea siea uroea lyonea hoicecea. Ouyea ustmea elphea emea oldhea erhea fofea hilewea Iea ogea danea rabgea hetea ealssea. Hosetea ealssea illwea ebea leabea otea topsea erhea romfea tackingatea ymea illagevea danea ymea eoplepea. (Here is my plan. It might hurt her, but that is our only choice. You must help me hold her off while I go and grab the seals. Those seals will be able to stop her from attacking my village and my people.) * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Utbea, reaea ouyea uresea histea illwea orkwea? (But, are you sure this will work?) * '''Chief Eaflea: '''Iea maea uresea foea tiea. Terafea lalea, hosetea ealssea elpedhea suea avesea uroea illagevea romfea naea topusocea onstermea. Tiea houldsea orkwea noea Aptaincea Napsea Awsjea ootea. (I am sure of it. After all, those seals helped us save our village from an octopus monster. It should work on Captain Snap Jaws too.) * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Well, Captain Red Shell, what do you think? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I guess we should do it. I don't like the idea of doing something that might hurt Captain Snap Jaws, but I guess such things must be done, for the well-being of the Peakeas. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''I think it might be a good idea as long as it doesn't kill her. Let's do it. * '''Chief Eaflea: '''Cellentexea, Iea illwea etgea hetea ealssea. Iea illwea eednea imetea houghtea. Eesea ouyea aterlea. (Excellent, I will get the seals. I will need time though. See you later.) ''Chief Eaflea proceeds to run to his village hut to claim the seals. Meanwhile, Captain Snap Jaws is confronting Sean Sapphire, Payton, Captain Red Shell and his crew. * 'Captain Snap Jaws: '''Your mind games are over. I suggest that you all leave if you don't wish to get hurt. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Bad news for you, we're not leaving! We'll do everything in our power to stop you from attacking the village! * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Oh really? And how do you suppose you do that? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Captain Snap Jaws... I know you're angry, but we have to defend the Peakeas, whether you like it or not. * '''Starry: '''As long as you don't try to pull off the trick you did last time, we're all good. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''That doesn't help much, Starry. * '''Starry: '''Sorry. * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Perfect, I have more enemies to deal with now. As they say, the more the merrier! How about a fair duel, Captain Red Shell? I'm sure you'll like those. * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''draws his sword* If that's what it takes to complete our mission, then that is what I shall do. * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Excuse me, excuse me, "our mission"? I said this is a fair duel, and I'll make it fair whether you like it or not. And now, to balance things out for the both of us... ''Captain Snap Jaws roars at Sean Sapphire, Payton, Gary Guppy, Coconut Crab, Starry and Blowy, sending them flying far away to prevent them from interfering. * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Now with them out of the way, it's time we commence our duel. I've always wondered who is the stronger one between the both of us. ''*draws her sword* ''Now let's do this! (W.I.P.)Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108